Hold It Against Me
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Jogan and some Klaine. Dalton boys get drunk. Rated for implied acts.
1. Chapter 1

**A?N: All characters do not belong to me. Most belong to CP Coulter. And some belong to Glee. I own neither CP nor Glee.**

* * *

><p>The bass was pounding loudly through the large speakers in the enclosed space. The walls were throbbing; everything was shaking and rattling along to the loud music that was blasting into the Windsor common room. How Julian had ended up there, he couldn't quite remember. All he knew was that he was there and he was almost drunk. Something about the Tweedles throwing an end of the school year bash and inviting the guys from other houses just to stir up trouble and make more fun, lurked in the back of Julian's head, but not enough to cause alarm. Anything the Tweedles had planned couldn't compare to the drama that Julian had faced this year with Adam, and dammit, Julian deserved to get drunk and lost in his own world with everyone else. He shouldn't have to watch what he does anymore. No one was around to take advantage of him. Plus Logan had promised to back off of Kurt, and had been pretty good at keeping that promise thus far, but with the help of Logan off his meds <strong>and<strong> drunk, Julian couldn't be sure what Logan would do. And Julian didn't want to be sober enough to witness it or have to deal with it. So when a waitress came around with a tray of drinks (since when were there waitresses in Windsor house?), Julian grabbed two drinks off the tray and downed them, hoping to work himself into a drunken stupor before he finds Logan and does something he'll regret.

Logan, on the other hand, was on the other side of the room, also fairly drunk and also nursing his own drink. But he was watching Julian drink himself into oblivion. He was concerned for his friend, he had had a rough year, but Logan had taken his meds before he realized that there would be alcohol at this party (silly him for assuming the Tweedles would follow school rules after school had technically let out for the year even though they were all still on campus until tomorrow). So Logan was doped up and very relaxed, not to mention slightly intoxicated, and couldn't work up the energy to move from the couch he was currently laying on. His green eyes slowly wandered around the room at the rest of the party that was currently raging on in the Windsor common room.

The Tweedles were in the corner with some Hanover boy who seemed to be enjoying their company immensely, David was on the phone with someone, sobbing "I love you, I love you so fucking much" into it. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled on an armchair. Reed was rolling back and forth on a pile of pillows in the corner, while Blaine's younger brother, Shane, lay next to the pile of pillows, giggling every time Reed rolled next to him. Derek was nowhere to be found, but Logan assumed he was off in someone's room with one of the waitresses. It was obvious that everyone was drunk, and no one was holding back tonight. After all, they were all moving out tomorrow and had all survived another year without killing each other. Logan was pulled out of his haze when a slightly slurred voice came from the other side of the room shouted,

"KARAOKE TIME FELLOWSSSSS. Who's firssst?"

Logan opened his eyes to see a drunken Evan (it was Evan, wasn't it?) holding a microphone and Blaine's old blue boom box. Kurt sat up quickly giggling, and offered himself as the first to sing. He stumbled out of the chair he was in, took the microphone from Evan who mumbled a "here Aliceeeeee" before plopping down on the floor, waiting for Kurt to sing.

Kurt flipped through the CDs before settling on one with a devilish grin to his face.

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

Kurt stopped for a moment and let the CD keep playing, swaying slightly. Once the actual words started up, he started to sing along.

_Feels so good being bad_

_There's no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure_

_Cause nothing could measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feeling_

_Leaves me wanting more_

By now all the boys were whistling and hooting to the best of their ability as they watched Kurt drunkenly saunter around the room before stopping right in front of where Blaine sat, attention fully on Kurt.

_Cause I may be bad_

_But I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air_

_I don't care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones_

_May break my bones_

_But chains and whips_

_Excite me_

Finally Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He sat up quickly from his seat and grabbed Kurt by the hand, pulling him up towards his room and away from everyone's watchful eyes. Kurt dropped the microphone on the floor and went willingly with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is S&amp;M - Rihanna<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Glee nor the characters.**

* * *

><p>The room was slightly quiet for a moment before Julian, who had watched the entire thing go down, including Logan's inability to tear his eyes away from Kurt as he sang, even though Kurt was <em>clearly<em> serenading someone else, launched himself off the couch he was on, grabbed a shot off the coffee table, picked up the discarded microphone and launched into his own song.

_Hey, over there_

_Please, forgive me_

_If I'm comin' on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_But, you're winnin'_

_And they're playin' my favorite song_

_So, come here_

_A little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Make it clear_

_A little question_

_Wanna know just how you feel_

Julian was drunk and he didn't care anymore. He was leaving for the summer and he wasn't even sure if he was coming back to Dalton next year. This could very well be one of the last times he saw Logan, and they were both so drunk that neither would remember the specifics the next morning. So fuck it.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause, you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So, if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

Julian made his way over to the couch where Logan was sitting. He stopped right in front of Logan, before giving him a saucy wink and then _sitting on Logan's lap_.

_Hey, you might think_

_That I'm crazy_

_But, you know I'm just your type_

_I might be_

_A little hazy_

_But, you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark_

_In between us_

_When we're dancin' on the floor_

_I want more_

_Wanna see it_

_So, I'm askin' you tonight_

Julian had started grinding down on Logan's lap, not caring who saw. He was so engrossed in the act of singing Britney Spears and putting on a show that he didn't realize that Logan had taken a hold of his hips and was dancing with him now, while still on the couch.

_If I said my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd somehow_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_'Cause, you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So, if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

By now, Julian had all but thrown the microphone across the room. He arched his back and leaned into Logan, whispering in his ear:

_If I said I want your body_

_Would you hold it against me?_

_Yeah_

_Uh-huh_

_Oh_

_Give me somethin' good_

_Don't wanna wait_

_I want it now_

_Pop it like a hood_

_And show me how you work it out_

Before Julian could register what had happened, Logan stood up, with his arms around Julian to keep him upright in the sudden shift, spun him around, and kissed him on the mouth. Julian groaned into the kiss, allowing Logan's tongue to fill his mouth. Logan pulled back for a second long enough to whisper

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me?_

And then Logan pulled Julian with him upstairs into some Windsor's room to finish what was started in the Windsor common room.

The track was on loop downstairs and the sound of Britney Spears reverberated through the room, but by now anyone who wasn't in a Windsor's bedroom, was passed out on the floor, completely oblivious.

* * *

><p><strong>Song is Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears<strong>


End file.
